For almost fifty years, electricity has been generated by large-scale power plants utilizing nuclear reactors as the energy source to heat the coolant in the reactor that, directly or indirectly, drives a turbine that generates electricity. Fuel assemblies containing fissile material are placed within the reactor core in precise patterns. The coolant is pumped through the reactor core, where the heat generated by the individual fuel assemblies is transferred to the coolant. In one common commercial power generation system—known as a pressurized water reactor system—the heated coolant is directed through at least one heat transfer apparatus (e.g., a heat exchanger) in which the thermal energy of the heated coolant is transferred to a secondary coolant which is then used to drive the turbine while the reactor coolant, now cooled, is pumped back to the reactor core in a closed loop coolant system. In another common commercial power generation system—known as the boiling water reactor system—the heated coolant is used to drive the turbine without the secondary transfer of thermal energy. Both power generation systems include thermal energy losses which reduces the overall electrical generation efficiency.
While no serious threats to public health or the environment have occurred in the United States due to the operation of nuclear reactors in electrical power generation systems, the public perception of nuclear reactors includes numerous safety concerns. Although many of these concerns are exaggerated, they have resulted in multiple barriers to the continued operation of existing nuclear reactors as well as the design, placement and construction of newer reactors. Additionally, the safety concerns requires any operational nuclear reactor to adhere to a myriad of precautions and restrictions that are not found in other power generation systems such as coal which increases the cost of operating nuclear power generation stations. Due to the size of the conventional commercial nuclear power generation stations as well as the design and inherent operational characteristics of the nuclear reactor, nuclear power generation stations must, to the extent possible, be operated continuously. Also, locations suitable for such large power generation facilities are extremely limited. This is especially the case in densely populated areas with large electricity demands or in sparsely populated areas with electricity demands that are relatively small compared to the electricity supplied by a conventional commercial nuclear power generating station. Finally, many existing nuclear reactors are reaching the end of their originally licensed operational periods.
Another power generation system that converts mechanical, rotational motion to electrical energy uses jets to create the rotational motion. For example, Blomquist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,590, discloses an electrical generating apparatus that uses at least two conventional internal combustion jet engines mounted on the ends of diametrically opposed rotatable blades that are attached to a central shaft. A circular-shaped rotor is affixed to the blades at a location between the central shaft and the jets. A stationary stator is attached to a base such that the rotor is in communication with the stator. When operating, the jets rotate the blades, causing the rotor to rotate relative to the stator, thereby generating electricity. The blades rest on wheels that are attached to the blades and travel within a track affixed to the base. The blades have ailerons for controlling the elevation of the blades as they are rotated by the jet engines. The system relies on the elevation of the blades being controlled by the ailerons for reducing the friction between the wheels and the track and between the hub to which the blades are attached and the central shaft upon which it rests.
Internal combustion jet engines require a constant supply of extremely flammable jet fuel. Additionally, the exhaust from conventional jet engines contain many substances that are harmful to the environment and contribute to air pollution. Further, conventional jet engines are relatively inefficient in converting jet fuel to thrust energy. Therefore, the use of such a power generating system for any period of time increases the demand on hydrocarbon fuels and results in an increase in air pollution. Additionally, the power generating system has substantial energy losses due to the significant friction between the wheels and the track and between the hub and the shaft as well as the drag created by the ailerons moving through the air during operation.
A similar power generation system is disclosed in Mount, U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,895. Mount uses ram jets or rocket motors that are attached to a rotatable plate that is connected to one end of a rotatable shaft. An electrical generator is attached to the opposite end of the shaft. Thrust created by the ram jets or the rocket motors causes the plate to rotate, which causes the shaft and generator to spin. Blomquist includes a secondary power generation system which uses the heat from the jet or rocket exhaust to heat water that surrounds a fire chamber into which the exhaust is directed. The heated water is used to create steam which drives a turbine.
It is believed that the use of ram jets or rocket motors provides a more efficient fuel-to-thrust ratio than conventional internal combustion jet engines. However, it appears that additional external energy is required to create an initial rotational speed sufficient to allow the ram jets to operate. Further, a fan is required to provide sufficient air to the ram jets during operation. Liquid fueled rocket motors may be used instead of the ram jets, which reduces the size of the propulsion unit necessary to generate the same amount of thrust. However, using volatile liquid fuel introduces an additional danger. While the exhaust heat is used as a source for a secondary generator, the added equipment required to pump the water through the coolant jacket surrounding the fire chamber, into an associated coolant ring and through the turbine increases the losses experienced by the overall power generation system.
Therefore, it is desired to design an electrical power generating system that takes advantage of the large energy-to-mass ratio and the long useful life of fissile material, which are singular characteristics of fissile material, and couple them with the relative energy conversion efficiency of an apparatus that converts rotational motion to electrical energy while eliminating or at least lessening the disadvantages associated with the current commercial nuclear power generating stations.